The Sinclair Case
by Lucy Wiggin
Summary: Sam investigates, and Dean doesn't know it yet, but it's the start of his writing career. Part of my Blind!Dean 'verse.


The Sinclair Case (1/?)

Rating: PG-13 for some bad words.

Words: 950

Pairing: None, gen.

Characters: Sam, Dean , OCs

A/N: Part of my Blind!Dean 'verse.

Summary – Sam investigates. Dean starts his writing career

* * *

Adam's dad shot his mom, and then he took the gun and shot himself. Everyone said so – they heard about it on the news. From the moment he was back from Groton, the police kept asking him about their relationship: Did they fight a lot (no), did they have any financial troubles (none that he knew of).

Aunt Jenna kept talking about how 'even people we love sometimes do things we can't understand'. Uncle Bill tried throwing the reporters away from the front yard (and occasionally the back yard, too), but they kept coming back. Adam had sworn off any sort of news for the rest of his life.

It went like that for four days. At the fifth day, he heard Aunt Jenna opening the front door.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am."

"Good afternoon, officer "said Aunt Jenna, warily, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for your nephew, Adam Sinclair. I have a few questions for him."

"But I don't understand, officer," Aunt Jenna said, "the police had already questioned Adam. My nephew has already been through so much…"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the officer said, "but there are some details that have to be double-checked."

Adam appreciated his aunt's efforts, but really, it was better to get that over with.

"It's okay, Aunt Jenna," he said, stepping into the hall. "I can answer a few more questions." His aunt startled at his sudden entrance, but the cop didn't look surprised.

"Mister Sinclair," the officer said, "I appreciate your willingness to cooperate with the investigation."

"What investigation?" Adam asked. "You guys have already made up your mind that it was murder-suicide, just like the papers."

"But you don't think so," Geller said. Adam noticed he didn't deny his accusation.

"Damn right I don't think so," Adam said. "Why would my father commit suicide? And take my mother with him? And yeah, I know I was away, but we talked on the phone and we e-mailed and I came home for vacations. I knew my father, and he would have never done _that_. But hey, it doesn't matter what _I_ think." Okay, maybe he was getting a bit hysterical there, but enough was _enough_.

"I think it does," the officer – a too-tall, lunky guy – said.

"Well, that's nice of you, but I really don't give a damn at this point. Just ask what you came to ask and go back to your donuts-eating buddies."

"Adam!" Aunt Jenna said in alarm.

"It's okay, Ma'am," Geller said, "is there any place we can talk privately?"

His aunt seemed reluctant, "the kitchen, I guess," she said with a sigh.

"This way," Adam said and started walking, not really caring if Geller followed.

* * *

When they sat down, a lifetime of good manners caught Adam by the throat. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Geller shook his head.

"In that case," Adam said, "I can save you some time and tell you that my parents didn't have any real fights, we didn't have any money problems that I know of, and my dad was as normal as they come." Adam started getting out of his chair. Geller signed for him to stop.

"Did your parents have any enemies? Someone who wanted to hurt them?"

Adam stopped himself from snorting at the absurd of that notion. The guy was actually asking questions that didn't concern his dad's mental state – that was a step up from the other cops. He shook his head. "Not that I know of, sorry."

Geller nodded and scribbled something in his notepad. "How about your father's patients?"

Adam shook his head again, "I wouldn't have known even if he had problems with his patients - doctor-patient confidentiality, you know. My dad was big on that. The only time me and mom ever heard about a patient was when one committed suicide."

Geller nodded again, like he wasn't surprised. "I understand that the suicide happened about a month ago."

"Yeah," Adam said. "It was quite a shock for dad. He is – was, that is – really upset. _Not_ murder-suicide upset," Adam added in a hurry. "Just felt lousy about the whole business."

Adam wondered what that had to do with anything. Emma Stone, as far as he knew, _did_ commit suicide. On the other hand, as far as the media was concerned, so did his dad. He started thinking…what if there was a whole string of murders-disguised-as-suicides in the area? A particularly nasty serial killer?

Geller was still sitting there, waiting patiently for him to talk again. .

"Officer Geller," Adam said,

"Yes?"

"You don't think it was a suicide, either."

The guy hesitated.

"Look, I know you're in the middle of the investigation and all that crap, but…just tell me there's a chance I'm not hallucinating."

"I don't think you're hallucinating, Adam," Geller said, "but I need to gather more evidence before I can tell you anything, I'm sorry."

He was right - Geller didn't think his dad did it.

"I'm sorry about what I said, you know, about the donuts."

"It's okay," said Geller, and got up. "Thank you for your cooperation, Adam."

"Anytime," Adam replied, and meant it.

* * *

"Oh, Adam," said Aunt Jenna, as soon as the door closed behind Geller. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why they keep bothering you this way, with all those horrible questions…" she clutched her hands together.

By now, Adam could relate, with all his heart, to the guy that said the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

"It's their _job_," he told Aunt Jenna, heading for the staircase, "I think I'll go to sleep at my parents' house tonight," he added, and climbed the stairs before she had the chance to protest.

End part 1


End file.
